A fuel system typically comprises a fuel pump arranged to charge a volume, accumulator or common rail to an appropriate fuel pressure, and a plurality of individually actuable fuel injectors arranged to receive fuel under high pressure from the volume, accumulator or common rail. It has been found that, due to the hydraulics of the system, the fuel pressures applied to the various injectors may differ from one another, and the injection of fuel through one injector or the discharge of the fuel pump into the system may have a detrimental effect upon subsequent injections of fuel through others of the injectors due to the transmission of pressure waves from one injector to another. It is an object of the invention to provide a fuel system in which these effects are reduced.